Driving through long construction zones with reduced speed limits is frustrating particularly when no construction workers are in the immediate vicinity. This type of scenario is particularly true for highway construction where the zones are often miles long. Typically the workers are isolated on a given part of the highway and yet the speed limit is needlessly enforced for the entire construction zone. Construction zones would be less frustrating for travelers if the traveler would be permitted to travel at more appropriate speeds when workers are not present in the immediate area.
Thus there is a need for an improved methodology and implementing system which enables an automatic or dynamic adjustment of a posted highway speed limit depending upon the detected presence of highway construction workers.